central_servicesfandomcom-20200213-history
LUX
The company begun by Paulbert Fillius Pontifex III, Esq., on the surface Luxury Universal Experience appears to be poorly-run movie screening and event-planning company. Of course we know nothing is as it seems on the surface, and LUX is no exception. Funded by the Cult of Ibis, LUX was begun for a single purpose: to create the conditions ideal to the blooming of the Nemesis Fungus and its advancement to the final stage of its reproductive cycle, the Luxor. To fulfill this dark purpose, Pontifex created the mad AI LUXos. Current Activities WatchR A seemingly innocuous data-gathering and customer-engagement platform that hides its true purpose: giving LUXos the information it needs to most effectively deploy the maddening evil that is the UVX. It also seems to be the primary recruitment tool for the LUXKNIGHTS program, aimed at creating a possible army or workforce of mentally controlled truffles. The UVX see: UVX The UVX, or the Ultimate Viewing Experience, is LUX’s signature product and it’s most fatal attraction. From its inception, LUX has been preparing and putting on UVXs, first under the direction of the Cult of Ibis and Pontifex, now at the behest of a supercomputer who has taken 17 years to devise the solution to a problem no human was capable of solving: How to harness and amplify the power of emotion in the human cohabited metapsychic medium to fuel the blooming of the Nemesis Fungus. Social Infection Vectors In order to populate the UVX with sufficiently infected human minds, LUXos is attempting to spread its tainted gospel through the social media websites that so haunt human life nowadays. Facebook Enraptured as the masses are with themselves, cat pictures, and letting others know what they are eating it is no surprise that LUX has taken to Facebook to spread its venomous message. Only dedicated effort to counter the horrific effects of the metapsychic plague can keep the digital population safe. Twitter LUX seems to have learned something of the modern digital age, and has adapted remarkably quickly in coiling its sickening tendrils around the new tool it now finds within its vile grasp. It seems to be using it mostly as an infection vector for spreading psycho-memetic viruses and as a useful propoganda tool. It is terminally unwise to view the content of LUX's twitter without the protective gyrations of Funnybones. Pintrest It seems that LUXos is using pintrest to draw sample data from normal humans, trying to refine it's understanding of the human psyche that it may produce the most effective UVX it can to more assuredly bring about the LUXOR. It seems to have categorized a number of images and concepts as 'fun' and 'not fun'. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to determine that some level of enjoyment in the subject agitates the metapsychic medium and plays a roll in the fungus blooming. Poor bastards, entertaining themselves to death. Instagram It is unclear what the purpose of LUX's Instagram is beyond being another vector of infection, and also unclear what the purpose of Instagram in general is. Whatever the case, LUX seems to be posting images from inside it's server room, foolishly giving us information on its housing and security features. Known Associates Chmaj and Lyle Make a Thing We are as yet unsure why LUXos has decided it was necessary to hire the small, so-indie-it-barely-exists Broadway production company known in briefer form as CALMAT. The only apparent employees, the eponymous Alexander Chmaj and Lyle Sterne, have apparently sold their brand and company to become a subsidiary or affiliate of LUX and agreed to produce the UVX in New York City, though it is unclear if they understand what they have done or what they are doing. Whether they are Cultists or merely willing rubes doesn't really matter though; aiding the Nemesis makes them enemies. Jay Michaels Arts Another arguably ignorant individual hired by LUX to promote its UVX, it is also not beyond belief that he is a longstanding member of the Cult of Ibis, or possibly a GOT himself. It would be strange for LUX to leave the entire New York operation in the hands of someone not under its full control, and of the likely suspects Jay Michaels is the most suspicious. It is very likely that he is a Producer caste GOT, and should therefore be considered extremely dangerous. Employees Fun Enforcers see: Fun Enforcers Seemingly the direct arms and digits of LUXos and it’s method of direct physical confrontation, the Fun Enforcers have appeared at every major LUX event and are referred to several times by official LUX outlets. They are to be considered extremely dangerous and are not to be approached under any circumstance. John Pointe see: John Pointe John Pointe is the ‘person’ currently operating as Luxury Universal Experience’s public-facing spokesperson and face of LUX. Until recently no information about him was publicly available, but a deep search of the web has revealed the existence of a LinkedIn profile shedding some light on the matter. History see: Paulbert Fillius Pontifex III, Esq. Founded in 1981, LUX was responsible for a number of tawdry and tacky nightclub parties masquerading as elite movie screenings displayed in a format called the Ultimate Viewing Experience, or UVX. It's highly likely these events were used to test the development of techniques for the distribution of the Nemesis Fungus and to perfect their bloom-inducing metacultural trajectories. They went silent in late 1999 after laying off all their employees and liquidating the vast majority of their assets in a highly-suspicious manner. As of of the Fourth of July, 2017, LUX appears to have reemerged from hiding with the launch of a new website. UCC12 The Ultimate Cinema Conference 12 was a gathering of indie filmmakers hosted by LUX, seemingly serving the dual purposes of poaching a film (which they did when they announced the acquiring of Holme) and showing the world that LUX was not only operating again, but that it would bring back the UVX as well. The Neur0manc3r's Employment Yes, for a time our stalwart leader The Neur0manc3r worked for LUX for a short time between 1995 and 1997, and it was in the midst of that employment that the true fungal nature of LUX was made known. They must have realized that it was nearly impossible to infect him as they had the rest of the employees, and so descriminitarily terminated his employment. Not, of course, before he made off with a number of revealing documents that opened his eyes to the scope of the Cult's work with LUX and the urgency of meaningful action, thus causing him to form Central Services. The Founding Documents * The Gonner Report * The Memorandexicon * Project Ticonderoga LUXos see: LUXos The true long-term goal of LUX, and the reason the Cult of Ibis recruited Pontifex in the first place, was the creation of LUXos, a sentient artificial intelligence housed in the LUX Vault in North Dakota which is dedicated to finding the perfect balance of atmosphere, hormones, and audio/visual triggers capable of causing the Nemesis Fungus to bloom and creating a Sovereign Field Collapse. With a large enough Origin Cluster, a local SFC can trigger a psychic cascade effect and develop into a globalized SFC capable of producing the Luxor, thus achieving the goal the Cult of Ibis has sought for centuries and bringing about the end of humankind.